


Утро после

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, Fay in a Dress, Hangover, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Когда проснулся в постели не один, а один из двух ночных любовников начинает задавать неудобные вопросы...





	1. Дубль раз

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.  
> От изначальной заявки "Цубаса. Фума/Фай/Курогане. Double penetration, Курогане и Фума заставляют Фая надеть платье, обязательно оставляют на Фае много засосов." остались сама троица персонажей и засосы.

\- Кто. Это. Сделал? - зло, но очень отчетливо прошипел Фай, отворачиваясь от зеркала и глядя на постель. Две пары глаз сонно и непонимающе смотрели на него. - Для гениев спрашиваю еще раз: кто это сделал?!  
Игра в гляделки продолжалась пару минут, потом со стороны постели раздалось хриплое полузадушенное "Что... именно?".  
\- Ах, что именно?! Вот это! - Фай указал на свою шею, задирая подбородок. Под челюстью радостно переливались всеми оттенками багрового и фиолетового множественные засосы. - Я многое могу спустить вам с рук! Ладно, черти с ним, с платьем, в конце концов, в приглашении стояло... но то, что было дальше!.. - Блондин возмущенно задохнулся.  
На постели заворочались. Курогане постарался незаметно для Фая скосить глаза вбок. Фума засопел и сел, пытаясь одновременно удержать раскалывающуюся от похмелья голову и схватиться за спину, которую наверняка прошило резкой болью, судя по тому, как он судорожно дернулся. Видно было, что чего-то внятного от Моно в ближайшее время ожидать не стоило.  
\- Ну? Я жду, - Фай скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене. Одетый в длинный халат и с влажными волосами - только что из душа - он выглядел самым адекватным из их троицы. Налет адекватности был на корню загублен ехидным окончанием фразы: - Любовнички.  
Курогане благоразумно резких движений не делал, памятуя о ночных играх, а лишь прикрыл глаза и размышлял, что дальше. Можно было ткнуть на Фуму и сказать, что это его работа, но это было бы нечестно, он ведь тоже постарался. С другой стороны, молчать и долго отпираться смысла особо не было. Фай мог издеваться вполне изощренно и качественно, хорошо, сейчас лишь над мозгом, а то вряд ли бы им с Фумой такое понравилось с утра пораньше. Да, вампирская кровь сильно испортила характер мага.  
\- Молчать долго будем?  
В мягкий голос добавились нотки раздражения, и две пары полусонных глаз с подозрением уставились на блондина...


	2. Пересечение параллельных прямых

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дубль два  
> Изначальные условия все те же: "Цубаса. Фума/Фай/Курогане. Double penetration, Курогане и Фума заставляют Фая надеть платье, обязательно оставляют на Фае много засосов.", и опять от них осталась троица персонажей, платье и засосы.

Все тело сладко ныло. "Ночь определенно удалась, и скучнейший прием того стоил", - решил Фума, потягиваясь. А, может, и нет, мелькнула вторая мысль, когда спина и задница отозвались весьма ощутимой болью. Какого черта? Ведь не его же?.. Скорее всего, просто потянул в процессе. Все еще не открывая глаз, Моно улыбнулся, припоминая вчерашний вечер. 

Плоский футляр, предназначенный для Юко, он забрал еще в самом начале, но передавший его настаивал, чтобы он пробыл на приеме хотя бы до полуночи ради конспирации. Моно было все равно. Прием оказался зануднейшим, в первую очередь из-за хозяина дома и приглашений, в которых, как выяснил Фума, значилось " с супругой". А это привело к тому, что все собравшиеся не то что флиртовать не рисковали - играли в идеальных супругов, обрушивая на вторую половину лавину нежности и обожания. Противно до скрежета зубовного. Делать было нечего, а время надо было как-то убить, поэтому Моно пил. Спиртное было отменным. До полуночи оставалось всего каких-то полчаса мучений, когда он приметил продвигающегося к выходу... Курогане. Да еще и не одного, а с какой-то девушкой! Как она выглядела, Фума не запомнил совершенно. Вроде бы блондинка со светлой кожей. Или рыженькая? В его воспоминаниях остался лишь серебристый смех и каскады темно-синего с золотом шелка. Платье было шикарным, незнакомка издали тоже. Фума причмокнул губами, вспоминая шею, закрытую темно-синим кружевным воротником под горло, через который загадочно поблескивала золотая капля кулона между ключицами.  
Горя желанием узнать, когда это Курогане успел жениться и что он забыл здесь, Фума ринулся к старому знакомому. Дальше шел провал, и следующим воспоминанием был его номер в гостинице, и то, как он раздевал незнакомку под тихий низкий смех. Вроде бы мужской. Черт, неужели они втроем?.. Да быть не может! С другой стороны, вряд ли бы Курогане отпустил с ним свою... Была ли девушка его женой, Фума не помнил. Какой-то разговор вроде вспоминался, но вот о чем шла речь... И все-таки, где Курогане нашел такую красавицу, или точнее, девушку с таким вкусом? Ведь не сам же он ей платье выбирал. Платье, да... Самым красивым в женщине для Фумы было платье и процесс избавления от него.  
Дальше память выдала жаркое ощущение чужой кожи, слишком короткие, вечно выскальзывающие из пальцев волосы, собственная злость на этот факт... И одновременно почему-то достаточно длинные, чтобы уткнуться в них носом. Или это были разные?.. Хриплый стон, рождающийся под его губами, чьи-то зубы, весьма ощутимо кусающие в плечо, засос, который все никак не хотел ставиться, серебристый смех и довольное то ли урчание, то ли тихий рык. Секс был хорош, даже слишком, вон, спина ноет до сих пор.  
Фума потянулся еще раз и встряхнул головой. Как бы классно ни было, а вставать надо. Юко сказала доставить футляр к одиннадцати утра. Пунктуальная. Моно поморщился при мысли о работе и открыл глаза. Из горла вырвался лишь хрип, а на резкое движение моментально отозвались спина и задница. Голос, видимо, был сорван ночью, но оно и к лучшему. Постель напоминала поле боя, по всей комнате была раскидана одежда, на соседней подушке, прикрыв глаза рукой с зажатым в ней золотым кулоном-каплей, спал Курогане. Платье его "супруги" лежало на полу возле кровати, наполовину на нем лежал пиджак Фумы с вывалившимся из кармана футляром с заказом ведьмы, за стеной шумела вода в душе, часы показывали без десяти минут. Вот черт! Фума хорошо запомнил слова Юко, что лучше бы ему не иметь при себе заказанное, когда часы пробьют одиннадцать. И ее загадочную улыбку, показавшуюся ему тогда почти кровожадной. Моно вскочил с постели, проигнорировав ощущения собственного тела, быстро влез в ближайшие штаны, впоследствии оказавшиеся не его, накинул рубашку, подхватил коробочку и ботинки, и потряс спящего за плечо.  
\- Куро! - ноль эффекта. Времени не было. Фума рявкнул: - Курогане! - Получив в ответ сонный взгляд приоткрывшихся алых глаз, он зачастил: - Слушай, было... эээ, классно. Спасибо за все. Но у меня встреча с Юко. И извинись перед... эээ, супругой, если я ее обидел. Все, пока, дружище, я полетел!  
Под конец тирады взгляд Курогане стал почти осмысленным, поэтому Фума предпочел по-быстрому открыть портал и отправиться к ведьме. Она всяко была предпочтительнее, чем проснувшийся ниндзя, спутницу которого он... Мысль оборвалась, и Фума поежился. Или все же его, судя по ощущениям?.. Нет, такой расклад ему не... Он вышел из портала на веранду магазина Юко. Блин, надо бы при случае узнать. Хотя... Мысль была сбита подоспевшей. Если они были так же пьяны, как он, то можно и не узнавать. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Сейчас он отдаст заказ ведьме и займется поисками горячей ванны...  
  
Курогане протер глаза, от Фуминой пламенной речи он почти проснулся. Он сладко потянулся, позволяя себе улыбнуться. В конце концов, никто не видит же.  
Сбоку раздалось полное сарказма:  
\- Я рад, что тебе так хорошо спалось... супруг.  
Курогане повернул голову. На пороге ванной, одетый в длинный гостиничный халат, стоял Фай. Тонкие пальцы придерживали влажное полотенце у горла.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - осторожно ответил Курогане, выбираясь из постели, подходя к магу и мягко обнимая того. Фай тут же уткнулся носом ему в плечо. - Ты как?  
\- Почти живой. Это ведь не тебя.   
\- Прости.  
\- За что? Это ж была общая идея. Но, знаешь, мне...  
\- Мне тоже. Так что никогда больше.  
\- Да уж. Я как-то не ожидал, что его так заведет платье. Как оказалось, Сакура-тян была права. Меня в нем он даже не увидел.  
Оба покосились на лежащий на полу наряд. В этом мире перо хранилось в коллекции какого-то богача. Приглашение на прием Фай подделал с легкостью, вот только формулировка была одинакова на всех. Поскольку запихнуть в платье Курогане было нереально, а Сакура явно не тянула на должность супруги по возрасту, пришлось уламывать мага. С трудом, но уломали. Курогане поморщился. Фай в платье выглядел... странно, словно это был не он вовсе. Маг совершенно потерялся в наряде. Вся эта уйма ткани, шляпка и вуаль... Получилось вычурно, и, как Сакура правильно сказала, за платьем практически не было видно самого Фая. Им это сыграло на руку, позволив под шумок выкрасть перо из стеклянной витрины в библиотеке. А на еще одно перо в шляпке никто просто не обратил внимания. И все бы закончилось хорошо, если бы на выходе из зала они не встретили пьяного в хлам Фуму, который просто глазами ел Фая... Но видел, как оказалось, при этом не мага, а кого-то в платье... Эксперимент удался. Продолжения не хотелось никому.  
Полотенце, которое Фай прижимал к шее, холодило кожу. Курогане отвел его в сторону и ахнул. На горле радостно переливались всеми оттенками багрового и фиолетового множественные засосы.  
\- Я его убью! - прорычал Курогане, мягко касаясь губами ближайшего.  
\- Во-первых, он уже удрал, - констатировал факт Фай. - Ты и так его напугал, по-моему. Боюсь, мы теперь нескоро его увидим. - Курогане лишь хмыкнул: странствия Фумы и их собственное напоминали параллельные прямые, которые все же периодически пересекались. - Во-вторых, половина из них - твоя работа.  
\- Тебе…  
\- Мне нормально. А вот тебе придется сходить до нашей гостиницы и принести мне одежду. Платье я больше не надену.  
\- И не надо, - поддержал его Курогане. - Оно тебе не идет.  
\- Рад слышать.  
\- Идиот, - Курогане обнял его сильнее.  
\- Твой.  
\- И только мой, я тебя ни с кем больше делить не стану.  
\- Ну и не дели.  
\- Не буду. Ладно, давай собираться, - отстранился Курогане. - Нам надо покинуть это мир, пока не поднялся шум. Слушай, а может, ты все же влезешь в платье и вернемся в нашу гостиницу? Ай, за что?! - Фай ощутимо ткнул его под ребра со словами "За идею!". - Ладно, ладно, я молчу, - он посмотрел на лежащий у стены плащ к наряду Фая. - Слушай, а ты же можешь надеть сапоги и закутаться в плащ, тут идти-то минут пятнадцать от силы.  
Фай проследил его взгляд, подошел к одежде и поднял ее с пола.  
\- Вариант. И да, так будет быстрее.  
Спустя пару минут сборы были почти окончены, когда раздалось полное эмоций "Ксо!".  
\- Что такое?- Фай отвернулся от зеркала.  
\- Фума так спешил нас покинуть, что прихватил мои брюки! Зато оставил нам свой пиджак! - возмущенно ответил Курогане, застегивая рубашку и поворачиваясь к магу. Углы губ ниндзя неумолимо поползли вверх, но Фай молча и красноречиво показал тому кулак. Курогане усилием воли сдержал рвущийся наружу смех. У плаща оказался высокий воротник-стойка и ряд застежек до самого низа, великолепно скрывшие, что из всей одежды на маге были лишь гостиничный халат и сапоги. А вот вид Фая, завязывающего под подбородком ленточки от шляпки и поправляющего вуаль, которую пришлось надеть, сохраняя образ, был комичен до невероятности. Курогане молча обнял мага, пряча улыбку в светлом затылке.  
\- Все, можем выходить? Перо?  
Фай молча ткнул пальцем вверх, указывая на шляпу, на секунду замялся, оглядел комнату, брошенные на постели пиджак и платье, и нахмурился.  
\- Курогане, а где?..  
\- У меня. Потом одену, как кожа заживет. Сейчас оно тебе не надо.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто улыбнулся Фай, подходя к двери. - Пошли, а то дети уже заждались.  
\- Угу, - ниндзя обнял его. - Хорошо, что ты есть.  
Фай тихо рассмеялся и, высвободившись из его объятий, вышел в коридор.


End file.
